


A Broken Home

by ahunterandhisangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunterandhisangel/pseuds/ahunterandhisangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on next week's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on my tumblr, cas-wants-deans-peen.tumblr.com

“I’m sorry to see you go, Dean,” The fallen angel with the ocean blue eyes said, looking deep into the familiar green for what would surely be the last time for a while, “I- I wish things could be different.” The lump in his throat caused him to choke on his words. As a new human, this was only the second time Cas had felt sadness. The first time being when Dean told him that for safety reasons, he had to leave the bunker. He had just been reunited with the man he considered his best friend and after days of living on the street, things were starting to look up. After being around Earth for so long, Cas should’ve realized that all good things come to an end. The words, “You can’t stay,” still rang through his ears every night as he crawled into bed or when he sat down for dinner in the little studio apartment, thinking of the many times he shared a cheeseburger with Dean. 

Even through his depression, Cas managed to find a job at the local Gas N’ Sip. He figured working would help him sink further into humanity and take his mind off of the plaid-wearing hunter he had to leave behind. One day a customer in the store told Cas about a strange string of murders that involved the victim’s heads seemingly exploding, he didn’t even let the man finish before he was dialing up Dean’s number on his new cell phone. 

The hunter rushed out to Cas, leaving his little brother and Kevin at the bunker, which Cas had to admit was a little strange. Dean rarely went anywhere without Sam and the younger man seemed to be in perfect health the last time Cas had seen him, so he wasn’t sure what to think. As much as he wanted to ask Dean about why he’d left Sam behind, he decided against it in case Dean hadn’t noticed he left his brother. Cas didn’t want him running back to the bunker that quickly. 

The guys had found out the cause of the exploding heads, angels were to blame, of course. They took care of what they had to, all with Cas enjoying Dean’s company. 

But, as Cas learned the last time he parted with Dean, all good things come to an end. They were now standing next to the Impala, saying their goodbyes and it was harder than either of them ever imagined. Dean stepped closer, seeing the blue eyes he had become quite fond of starting to tear, “Cas, I wish it could be different too. You don’t know how much we want you back at the bunker, buddy. As long as you’re living out here, our little fucked up family isn’t complete.” 

Cas gave a little smile at the words and Dean swallowed hard, hoping he could control his emotions until he was in the Impala, preferably a few blocks away. 

“I’ll see you-,” Dean started, stopping mid-sentence as the shorter man’s arms were wrapping around his waste. 

Cas buried his face in Dean’s leather jacket, stifling a sob.

“Cas, what the-“

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just -hiccup- so sad. I don’t know what to do.” 

Dean had never been much of a comforter, but reluctantly wrapped his arms around his crying friend. He soothingly moved his hand up and down Cas’s back, trying to remember how his mother would calm him as a child, “It’s okay, Cas. I’ll come back for you soon, I promise.” 

Cas tried to catch his breath between the sobs and the leather, and wondered if he was dying. “Dean, I can’t-“ he gasped and wheezed still clinging to the hunter, “I can’t breath.”

Dean could no longer keep the tears out of his eyes as he stood there with his broken friend. He couldn’t help feeling that he was to blame for Cas’s freak out. Dean knew that he couldn’t risk Zeke leaving Sammy’s body, not even for Cas.  
“You can’t breath because you’re crying so hard. You need to calm down and it will all be okay.” He said in the most soothing voice he could muster, once again rubbing his hands down the former angel’s back. 

“How do I –gasp- calm down?” Cas asked, looking up at Dean through his tear soaked eyes. 

“Well- I don’t know, Cas. I’m not good with this. Just think of something happy,” Dean held him away at arms length, “think of how good you look in this new work vest.” He reached out to adjust the nametag that had been knocked askew during their hug, “Steve will be getting all the chicks wearing this.” 

Cas giggled a bit through his tears and shook his head, “But I don’t want all the chicks, Dean. I want to go home.” 

Dean sighed, “I know, buddy, I know.” He pulled Cas back into his chest so that his tears, that were now coming full force, wouldn’t be on display for the other man. They stood like that, with Cas’s arms around Dean’s bulky frame, and Dean holding Cas around the shoulders, his head tucked under the taller man’s chin, until they both calmed down. 

When they finally pulled away, Cas’s swollen red eyes met the equally cried out eyes of Dean. Before Dean knew what was happening, he was being pushed up against the side of the Impala, Cas’s lips pressing to his with more need that he had ever felt in his 34 years of life. He didn’t get the chance to react before Cas was pulling away.

“Goodbye, Dean,” was the last thing he heard before Cas was sprinting towards his apartment. 

Dean closed his eyes and stood with his back to the Impala, as his brain tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. When he decided that he needed to get a move on, he shot one last look at Cas’s window. The blinds were parted in the middle and he could just make out the outline of the blue work vest. He lifted his hand in one final wave, driving off to the broken home that he now had every desire to fix.


End file.
